The Tale of Hypno
by oath-keeper95
Summary: Who else here is sick of the bad reputation Hypno has? This story follows the life of the Preschooler Sarah, and how she met, became friends with, and was eventually saved by a certain Pokemon. Please help raise awareness of the kind heartedness that can slumber within something that at first seems scary. If there's a Pokemon you feel is unjustly labeled, than please reveiw.
1. Meet Drowzee

Hypno

The Hypnosis Pokemon

There are stories of this Pokemon stealing away children into the night and haunting the dreams of the children's loved ones, but who first told that story is unknown.

Lately I've been interested in CreepyPasta, so I decided to look for Pokemon stuff. First thing that caught my eye was the song Hypno's Lullaby.

After watching it to the end, I found myself appalled by how people assume that it is an evil Pokemon. Well enough is enough I said to myself, as I opened up my Microsoft Word on my computer and began on what I believe will be the most surprising thing I thing anyone will ever see my write; a tragedy.

I swear upon my copy of Pokemon White 2, that until I have finished this story and have finally gotten rid of Hypno's bed reputation, I will not update any other story I've already posted.

If any of you are asking yourself right now, "Wait… Why Hypno and not something cool like Garchomp?" I'll tell you why, because I'm so sick of Hypno being the bad guy in everybody's eyes, and who knows, maybe the creators of Pokemon will feel so inspired by my story that they'll totally debunk the 'Hypno's a Kidnapper' story and replace it with something nicer.

This story will take place on Two Island, which those of you who have played Pokemon FireRed or LeafGreen probably remember as where you found the Game Shop owner's daughter and saved her from the 'Scary Pokemon' that has been scaring her to no end. In this story, I'm going to tell you what I believe really happened that gave Hypno such a horrific story. But first…

I, oath-keeper95, do not own anything related to Pokemon but some copies of a few games and some cards. This story is a work of fiction and I apologize if it scares anybody.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Tale of Hypno Part 1: Meet Drowzee.

Welcome to Sevii Preschool, where children attend and learn. Today, the school is going on a hike through Berry Forest to find berries for their annual 'Berry Pickers Contest'.

The teacher stood before a group of children as she held a board of paper. "Now everyone, before we begin the contest I'm going to take role." she said as the children raised their voice in agreement. "Johnny."

"Here."

"Michael."

"Here."

"Daisy."

As the teacher continued, a little girl was looking towards the forest. _"I wonder what kind of berries I'll find this year." _she thought to herself.

"Sarah." the teacher waited for a response before she cleared her voice. "Sarah!" This time the girl heard her.

"Yes?" she asked the teacher with a sleepy sounding voice.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you, but I'm doing this so that everyone remains safe." she said as she continued down the list.

"Mary."

"Here."

"George."

* * *

Later that day as the class walked across the bridge that connected the island to the forest. Three of the female students were talking about something.

"That Sarah's always such an airhead." the first girl said.

The other two nodded in agreement. "She's so lazy, and rarely attends classes." the second girl said.

"I wager that her brain's been eaten by a Venomoth in the forest." the third one said as the three girls walked past Sarah, who had been listening in on their story the entire time.

She had a face of sorrow. _"Ever wonder why I don't attend class?"_ she thought to herself as she began to lag behind the group and eventually stopped, her eyes full of tears. She knew that she wasn't like the others, who were happy with their life as it was. She had always wanted to a trainer ever since she first laid eyes on a Pokemon. "I wish that I had someone who could understand how I feel." she said, chocking as she spoke. After a while of self pity, she wiped her eyes and realized that she was alone. She looked around scared, looking for anybody, but still she found no one. "Hello? Teacher? Anybody?" she said with a trembling voice as she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned slowly and saw a wild Persian glaring at her. Hearing another rustle behind her, she turned again to see another Persian looking at her. She watched helplessly, as one by one Persian began to surround her. Knowing how dangerous Persian can be from one of the lessons that the teacher had given, Sarah knew that a group of Persian would be enough to kill a Blastoise without much trouble. As they drew closer to her, she tried to scream for help, but she was paralyzed with fear. As the Persian began to crouch, she began to feel like the only thing she could do was wait to perish.

She closed her eyes tightly, awaiting the feeling of claws, but strangely, it didn't come. Curious as to why she was alive, she opened her eyes to see the Persians that were about to pounce on her were frozen in mid-air. She wondered why when she realized that there was somebody nearby that had their arms raised in the direction of the Persians. She looked at the figure, but couldn't make it out because it was covered by the dark shadow of a tree. All she was able to see was a small, circular body with brown legs and yellow feet. "Drowzee." it said, as if it was advising her to get behind it. Sarah, now able to feel her legs, ran as fast as she could to the stranger. When she reached him and was hidden behind him, the stranger dropped his arms and the Persians were moving again. Looking around for their prey that had gone missing, they saw her hiding behind the stranger and began creeping towards them.

Sarah looked in horror as they approached but then turned her attention to the stranger, and to her surprise, he actually had a look of confidence on his face. As the Persians crouched down in preparation to pounce, the stranger raised his hands towards them and began to chant. "Drrrowwwzeee. Drrrowwwzeee. Drrrowwwzeee. Drrrowwwzeee." the figure chanted, as it waved its arms up and down. Wondering what he was doing, Sarah turned back to the Persians to see that they were beginning to stager sleepily. That's when it hit her.

"A Pokemon." she said aloud as the Pokemon finished with a single clap and a large thud. Sarah turned back to the Persians to see them all lying on the floor unconscious.

"Drowzee?" the Pokemon said as it turned to Sarah and held out its hand.

She looked at the Pokemon and reached towards the hand it offered. "Thank you for saving me Mr. Pokemon." she said as the Pokemon pulled her up.

It looked at her body carefully before it saw something. "Drow." It said as it took a closer look at her leg, which had gotten a scratch on it when she ran towards him.

"Oh that. It's just a scratch. I know that the other kids might freak out if they get one, but I'm okay with these kinds of things." she said before she noticed that the Pokemon was rummaging through one of the bushes nearby and pulled out a jar. As the Pokemon walked back, Sarah noticed that the jar was filled with crushed Oran Berries.

"Drow." the Pokemon said as it pointed to a nearby stump.

Sarah nodded as she walked over to the stump and sat down as the Pokemon began to put some of the crushed berry on her scratch. She twitched a little from the pain but quickly got over it. When the Pokemon was done placing the berry on her scratch, it grabbed a leaf and wrapped it on her leg. Sarah looked at the Pokemon closely now that the lighting was better. Now in addition to the brown legs and yellow feet were a yellow chest, pointed ears, and a long, tube-like nose. "Thank you Mr. Pokemon." she said as she stood up with no pain at all. As the Pokemon rose and returned the jar to where it had found it, Sarah looked at it curiously. "I have a question." she said.

The Pokemon looked at her with interest. "Drow?"

"What's your name?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Drowzee."

"Your name's Drowzee?" she said as she walked over to the Drowzee and stood face to face with it. "Mr. Drowzee, would you like to be my friend?" she asked, holding out her hand.

The Drowzee gave a smile and took her hand. "Drowzee."

Sarah smiled, and as she was about to say something, she began to hear people call out her name.

"Sarah! Where are you?"

"Sarah!"

"I'm over here!" Sarah said in response as she turned to the people looking for her. "Hey Mr. Drowzee, wanna meet…" she started before she turned around to see the Pokemon had disappeared.

The teacher ran to Sarah and held her tightly followed by the other students. "Sarah! There you are. Everybody was worried si… What the heck happened here?" she asked, finally realizing that there was a pile of sleeping Persians surrounding them.

Sarah turned to the teacher and gave her a smile. "Mr. Drowzee saved me from the Persians and look, he even used an Oran Berry to stop my scratch from bleeding."

The teacher looked at Sarah curiously. "A Drowzee? But Drowzee's aren't indigenous to Berry Forest, not even Two Island for that matter."

Hearing her teacher say this surprised Sarah. She knows for a fact that the Pokemon she saw was a Drowzee. "But I did see one. I swear it. You all believe me right?" she said as she looked at them pleadingly. Nobody answered.

"I think that you might have hit your head when you split from the group." the first girl from before said.

The other two nodded. "That's the only likely answer you know." the third one said in response.

"But…"

"Enough!" the teacher said as she led the students back to the school. "You've had a long day Sarah. Maybe we should do the Berry Picking Contest next time okay?" The kids all raised their voices in agreement as they all began to walk out of the forest and across the bridge.

* * *

Sarah waited for a moment as she stood on the bridge as the others all walked past her. Taking a look behind her, she sighed and began to follow the others when she saw something in the bushes on the Two Island shore. She ran to the spot and when she got there, she saw a jar full of crushed Oran Berries with a leaf on top that read,

"From Drowzee."

* * *

Well, what did you think? I'll tell ya that I am not too big a fan of tragedies, but I've gotta say I'm looking forwards to continuing it. For those of you wondering why I used a Drowzee instead of Hypno in this first chapter, what does Drowzee evolve into? One more thing, I know that Hypno and Drowzee are inhabitants of Two Island, but this story takes place before they became indigenous.

That's the end of part 1 of The Tale of Hypno. For those of you who have a favorite pokemon that you feel are treated like the bad guy in the game or show then tell me, because I wouldn't say that they **weren't** indigenous at any time.

And now that I have finished, I have one thing left to say to you. Good Day, Good Night, Good 'Marrow.


	2. Welcome Back

Hello everybody. Welcome to Part 2 of The Tale of Hypno. For those of you who this is the first time I'm meeting for the first time, my name is oath-keeper95, and I am writing this fanfiction for the Pokemon Hypno, the Hypnosis Pokemon. Now… for those of you wondering 'Why Hypno?', it's because like Absol, the Disaster Pokemon, it is a Pokemon that is truly misunderstood. Due to the flavor text from Pokemon FireRed, Hypno has been assumed under a second nickname, the Kidnapper Pokemon. I started this story to prove to people that Hypno is not evil, but misunderstood. In the last story, I left the side characters nameless, but this time I will give them names for fluency sake. And now…

I, oath-keeper95, do not own the rights to any of the Pokemon integrations.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Tale of Hypno Part 2: Welcome Back.

Welcome to Sevii Preschool on scenic Two Island. Today, our heroin Sarah has decided to attend school, but not to learn. Instead, she has come because today was the scheduled date for the 'Berry Picking Contest' that was ruined last week, and as she and her class stood outside the school ready to leave for Berry Forest, she couldn't help but glance over to that same forest.

"_Drowzee. Will I meet you again today?"_ she thought to herself.

"Sarah?" the teacher said, causing Sarah to return her attention to the teacher.

"Here Mrs. Abel." she said, in an upbeat voice that made the other students look at her in surprise, for it was unusual for Sarah to act this way.

Mrs. Abel nodded and continued. "Mary?"

"Here."

"George?"

* * *

Welcome to Berry Forest. A small, well-wooded area filled with many different species of Pokemon. As Mrs. Abel led her students through the forest, Sarah was busy looking for her friend of the forest.

"Hey Sarah?" said a young boy named John. "Did you really see a Drowzee in the forest?" Hearing John ask this, the children began to surround Sarah with curiosity burning in their eyes.

Embarrassed that she was the center of attention, Sarah nodded and began to push through the crowd in order to get some air. After having had made it through the crowd, she accidentally bumped into Mary, who was one of the girls that had made fun of her the other day. "Hey watch it Lazy-Brain!" she said as she turned around and pushed Sarah off of her. "Don't think that just because the others believed your stupid story about how you were saved from a group of Persians by a Drowzee that we'll just let you walk all over us." she said as the two girls behind her named Daisy and Tina nodded in agreement.

Hearing this got Sarah irritated. "I wasn't lying! Mr. Drowzee is real! I saw him!" she defended, knowing that she was right.

Seeing Sarah's look of confidence in her own words made the trio irritated, and before they could say anything, Mrs. Abel stepped in-between them. "Knock it off girls. I don't want to see anymore fighting out of you four, got it?" the teacher said, mad at the behavior of her students. The four of them nodded to their teacher. "Good, now we're almost to the point where we will all split into teams of two to three."

* * *

After they had reached the center of the forest and the teacher had assigned everyone their buddies, they were let free to pick the berries. Mary was paired with Daisy and Tina, John was paired with George, Ricky was paired with Michael, and finally, Sarah was partnered with Anna, who was one of the more competitive members of the class. "Alright students, I want you to be on your best behavior while you pick your berries, and remember that if you find a Pokemon, then stay away from it. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mrs. Abel." the students said together as the teacher let them explore.

* * *

"C'mon Sarah! Hurry it up already!" Anna said, her basket nearly full of berries she picked from trees while Sarah's had only a few.

"Slow down Anna. I can't keep up with you." Sarah said, out of breath from trying to keep up with her partner's stamina. "What if we get lost? What will we do then?"

Anna gave Sarah a look that screamed overconfident. "Are you kidding? If we get lost, then all I have to do is climb one of these trees and look for the gathering spot."

Sarah looked at her worried. "But if you fall, than you'll get hurt or worse."

"That's alright! Daddy always says that if I get hurt than I should just walk it off and get on with life."

"But what if…"

Ignoring Sarah, Anna walked over to one of the Ipapa trees and started to pick the fruit off of the tree. "Don't worry. There's nothing to worry about." she said as the sound of rustling bushes sounded behind her. Anna stopped picking the fruit and began to walk over to the bushes.

"Anna! What are you doing?" Sarah said as Anna continued towards the bushes.

Anna hushed her partner. "It's probably those brats trying to scare us." she whispered as she continued to approach the bushes. "Okay you three, get out here. Jokes over." The rustling stopped, and confident that she had won, Anna began to walk back to Sarah. "See you big baby. There's nobody there." she said as something began to rise from the bushes. It was a tall Pokemon with brown fur and a big circle on its chest. Sarah looked at the lumbering creature in fear. "What's wrong?"Anna asked before she turned around to see the large Pokemon trudge towards her. She stood there, frozen in terror as the creature lumbered closer and dropped the basket she was carrying.

Sarah looked at her partner in worry, but knew what it felt like to be face to face with a Pokemon. "Anna! Get out of there!" she exclaimed to Anna, who just stood there petrified with fear. As the Pokemon continued to close the gap, a single thought came to Sarah's mind. _"This isn't good. I have to save Anna."_ she thought as she dashed over to where Anna was and opened her arms wide.

The Pokemon looked at her surprised. "Urs?"

As it continued towards them, Sarah began to yell. "Go away! Don't come any closer!" Again, the Pokemon looked confused but it still wandered towards them. _"This isn't good. Anna's too scared to move, and I can't do anything but act as her shield."_ she thought to herself, knowing that a young girls chances of surviving in this situation is extremely low. The Pokemon was now just a few feet from the two of them, and there was only one thing that came to Sarah's mind at the moment. "Drowzee. Where are you?" she whimpered out as she closed her eyes and the Pokemon rose to its hind legs, raised its paw to attack, and with a swift and powerful bash…

Nothing.

Sarah waited for a few moments.

Still nothing.

Curious as to what happened; she opened her eyes to see the Pokemon's paw was a mere three inches from her face, but was motionless. She then turned to the Pokemon and, to her surprise, it too had stopped moving. "Drow." said something in the bushes.

Sarah turned her attention to the bushes to see a yellow Pokemon with brown legs and a nozzle like nose and its arms held up. "Mr. Drowzee?" she asked happily.

The Drowzee nodded as he walked over to the girls. "Drow?" it asked.

Sarah looked at the Drowzee confused before she realized that it was asking if they were alright. "Yeah were okay Mr. Drowzee, right Anna?" she said as she turned to Anna to see she was unconscious on the ground. "Anna! Are you alright?" she said as she shook her partner to try to wake her up, and as she did this, the Drowzee dropped its arms and the Pokemon continued with its attack, which missed its target.

"Urs?" it said as it stumbled and fell, making it irritated that it missed. "Ursaring!" It aimed for the Drowzee with its paw raised high, and as it was prepared to attack…

"Drow!" the Drowzee exclaimed as it held up one of its arms and walked over to the basket and brought it to the Pokemon, setting the basket right before where the Pokemon stood. The Pokemon lowered its arm and began to smell the basket before it picked it up in its mouth and began back to where it came from.

Sarah stared in awe. Not only did Drowzee save her again, but he also did it without resorting to violence. "That was so cool!" she exclaimed as she ran over to the Drowzee and gave it a hug, surprising it. "Thank you Mr. Drowzee."

"Drow." he responded happily but shyly. He turned his attention to Anna, who was still unconscious on the ground. "Drowzee?"

Sarah looked back at her partner and grinned. "Yeah she's fine, but I bet she won't be when she finds out that the basket was taken by that Pokemon." She began to giggle at the thought of Anna's reaction.

"Drow?" it said in wondering before it said "Drow!" as if it had an idea before it ran off to a nearby bush and dragged out a jar of several different berries.

Sarah looked at him surprised. "How many of those things do you have anyways?" she asked him as this was the third jar of Drowzee's she's seen yet.

Disregarding the question, the Drowzee just dragged the jar and began to put some of the contents inside of Sarah's basket. When the basket was full, Drowzee returned the jar to his little hidden hole and proceeded to Anna, who was still very much unconscious. When he got to her, he leaned down and held his arms behind him. "Drow." he said.

It took Sarah a while to figure out what Drowzee wanted her to do, but when she realized that Drowzee was asking her to move Anna onto his back, she just smiled. "You certainly have a good heart don't you Mr. Drowzee?" she said as she picked up Anna and put her on his back.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"I'm serious Mr. Drowzee, nobody believed me when I told them that you were real." Sarah said enthusiastically as she and Drowzee trudged through the forest in an attempt to get Sarah and Anna back to the gathering spot, Anna still being unconscious.

As they kept walking, Sarah could make out very faint signs that this was the way to the spot, and as they continued still, they could make out the slight sound of speaking. "… been ou… … …ime." said one of the voices.

"Yeah. You thin… … …ill oka…?" said a second voice.

Sarah ran up ahead and Drowzee followed. "Hey guys! Were over here!" Sarah hollered loud enough that the others were able to hear her.

"Sarah! Is that you?" asked John, who was the first to run up to them, followed by the other kids. They all had a look of relief on their faces but then looked at Anna, who was, again, still unconscious. "Is Anna alright? You guys aren't hurt are you?"

Sarah looked at them confused. "You guys were worried about me?"

"Of course we were. Mrs. Abel called us all back after she found out that there have been sightings of a violent Pokemon called 'Ursaring'." George said in hysterics as he held out a photo of a Pokemon with brown fur and a circular pattern on its stomach.

Sarah looked at it interested. "So that Pokemon was called an Ursaring then?" she inquired based on her encounter before she looked up from the photo to see that everybody now had their attention on something else.

"Who's that?" they asked in unison, pointing their line of sight towards the one carrying Anna. In other words, Drowzee.

* * *

Well? What you'd guys think? I think that this is going to be one of the more peaceful chapters that doesn't really include fighting. Now today I'm going to do something a little different than I usually do. Today, I'm going to give the Pokedex entrys for the Pokemon that appeared in this chapter.

Ursaring

Hibernator Pokemon

This Pokemon is more docile that its menacing appearance leads on, but will get easily angered if it finds someone taking food from a tree it's marked as having delicious fruit or berries by scratching it.

**And**

Drowzee

Hypnosis Pokemon

While this Pokemon is able to eat berries and fruit, its ability to see and consume dreams and nightmares has made it more interested in seeing how people dream. If the Drowzee is interested enough in a dream it considers fun, then it will not consume it until it has watched it fully.

That's all the entrees for today. Now for those of you wondering where the battle scene was in this chapter… It was a battle of knowledge. Anybody can win a fight with brute force, but only a true hero could win without resorting to violence. That is what I was implying, The Ursaring wasn't trying to kill them, and it was only trying to reclaim the food that Anna had taken from the Ipapa tree that it had marked.

Well, that's all for today. I'll try to get part 3 up tomarrow, and please, join my cause that Just because a Pokemon looks scary doesn't mean it's evil.

Thank you for reading, and please have a good day.


	3. Dreams

Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am oath-keeper95, and I will be your host for this evening. While reading over the previous two chapters, something caught my eye. This was supposed to be a tragedy, yet it's a bit more like a comedy. It's perfectly understandable, most of the stories I've publish so far have been comedies, so I likely was still stuck on those rails, that's not saying that I'm changing the genre of the story, it just means that I'm going to do as I do best and be dramatic with comedy.

Now that that's out of the way, I wanted to make sure that you remembered what this story is about. It takes place on Two Island in the Kanto area, and while I'm sure you're all upset because I used a Johto Pokemon that isn't indigenous to Berry Forest in the games… Get used to it, because I intend on having more Pokemon from different regions appear in this story and none of you are going to change my mind, so there!

Now that we've got that out of the way:

I, oath-keeper95, do not own the rights to the Pokemon T.V. show or the Pokemon Franchise.

I hope you like the story all the same though.

* * *

The Tale of Hypno Part 3: Dreams.

Everybody stared at Sarah and Drowzee, who had handed Anna to Mrs. Abel so she could get her to the Pokemon Rangers post nearby. After a while of awkward silence, Sarah cleared her voice with a small cough. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my friend Drowzee. He's the one who saved me from the Persians last week." she explained with everybody's eyes on her now, giving her a shiver.

After a while, Mary stepped up to the front of the group and took a close look at Drowzee. "So this is a Drowzee huh?" she began as she turned to Sarah, agitated. "And how are we supposed to know that this isn't just one of your weird friends?"

This got Sarah mad. "Hey! He's my friend but he's not weird, and he is to a Drowzee!"

"Ya! Then prove it!" Mary said as behind her the trees began to rustle, spooking her.

"Beezzz?" said a flying Pokemon with needle like arms and a striped tail carrying a smaller brown Pokemon with a white needle on its head that was terribly injured. The Pokemon looked around before it caught eyes on Drowzee, who it then flew over to in a hurry. "Bzzz-zzz."

"Drowzee?" Drowzee said in surprise as it reached out and grabbed the smaller Pokemon. He walked over to Sarah and pulled out her hands before giving her the smaller Pokemon and running to the bushes.

The students looked at Drowzee curiously. "Hey Sarah, what's he doing?" George asked.

"He's just getting one of his berry jars." Sarah responded as Drowzee pulled out a jar of Oran Jelly and signaled for Sarah to bring the Pokemon to him. Sarah handed him the smaller Pokemon, and as she backed away, Drowzee slowly placed the Pokemon in the jar.

After a minute or two, the jar began to wiggle. "Wee!" exclaimed a voice from inside the jar as the Pokemon Drowzee put in the jar all healed up and squirming out with a berry stuck to its horn. The larger Pokemon landed and walked over with a look of relief on its face as Drowzee then proceeded to pick up the little Pokemon and taking the berry off its head.

"Drow." he said as he handed the little Pokemon to the larger one.

"Bzzzz-zzzz." it said as it took the little Pokemon and flew off.

Sarah looked at Drowzee with a smile before turning to see that the others were surprised. "Umm… Are you guys alright?" she asked as Drowzee returned the jar to the bushes and began to walk off. "Mr. Drowzee?" Drowzee stopped and turned to Sarah.

"Drow?" he asked as Sarah ran towards him with vigor.

"Mr. Drowzee, would you like to come to my house for a snack?" she asked as she took his hand which made Drowzee blush before he realized what she had asked and he began to shiver at the thought of leaving the forest.

"D-Drowzee." he said shyly as he began to back away from Sarah.

Sarah walked back over to him and made a little pout. "Please Mr. Drowzee. I know that everybody in town would like to meet you."

Drowzee tried to advert his eyes, but it was too late. He was already under the control of the pout. He rose his arm and began scratching the back of his head. "Drow. Drow Drowzee." he said as he grabbed her hand.

Sarah smiled. "Thank you Mr. Drowzee. I promise you that you'll enjoy yourself." she said as she led him down the path, leaving all the other students alone still in shock of what they had just seen.

* * *

A few introduction filled minutes later.

"And this is my house Mr. Drowzee." Sarah said as she pulled back a rock that had a key underneath it and proceeded to unlock the door, which to her surprise was unlocked. "Huh? Did I forget to lock the door this today?" she said as she pushed open the door. The house was like that of a regular house on the outside, but the inside was very clean and neat, with a small couch, a kitchen and some doors that led to other rooms down the hall. "Please take a seat anywhere Mr. Drowzee." she said as she walked to the kitchen and pulled out a small batch of well made cookies. As she got some plates, Drowzee looked around for a little before he finally ended up taking a seat on the couch. Sarah walked over to where Drowzee sat and placed a plate of cookies on the table. "Here you go. I made them from the Oran Dust that you left for me a while ago." she said with a smile as Drowzee leaned forwards to smell the cookies and reached to pick one up when…

It slipped out of his hand. Surprised Drowzee tried again to pick up the cookie, but again it slipped. Drowzee was beginning to get angry as it stood from where it sat and sent a flurry of grabs at it unperceivable to the untrained eye when it finally clasped the cookie between its hands, and just as he was about to taste the sweet taste of victory, it slipped out of his hands. He turned to Sarah looking for comfort only to find she was laughing nearly to death at his misfortune.

* * *

"Mmmm… What time is it?" wondered a man that looked to be in his thirties as he reached for the clock at the side of his bed. "What! It's already two in the afternoon! I've got to get to the boat before it takes off for the university." he exclaimed as he hurriedly got his clothes on, but then heard a loud burst of laughter. "Is Sarah… laughing?" he said as he finished getting his clothes on and walked to the door. "It can't be. She hasn't laughed since Lisa died." he said to himself as he opened the door and saw his daughter rolling on the floor in an uproar of laughter and a small depressed Pokemon standing over a plate of cookies. "Sarah… Why is there a depressed Drowzee in our living room?" he asked Sarah, who in turn stopped laughing and rose to see a man standing over her looking at Drowzee.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as she leapt onto him, making him lose his balance and fall. "I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow Daddy."

Her father looked at her with a smile on his face. "I had a while so I thought that I'd come see you before I went to the university with my findings from the Unova region, but I was struck with a sudden sleepiness and am about to miss my boat." he said as he picked her up off him and began towards the door. "I'll be home late tomorrow, but afterwards I want you to tell me how you met a Drowzee on Two Island, okay sweety?"

Sarah looked at him cheerfully. "Okay Daddy. Please come home safely." she responded as he walked out the door. Seeing he was gone, she turned to Drowzee to see him wear a look of surprise.

"Drow?"

"That was my Daddy. He's a professor at Cinnabar University, but his work makes him need to leave home a lot." she said before she walked over to a picture frame with her, her father, and a tall woman. As she looked at the picture, tears began to form in her eyes. "Mommy."

Drowzee looked at her surprised. Never before had he seen her cry, so he had no idea what to do. "Drow Drow?" he asked as he walked over and gave her a hug in an attempt to comfort her.

"Th-Thanks Mr. Drowzee. I just got really sad remembering Mommy." she said, clearing her eyes of tears. "You see, she died one day saving me from a Scyther that got into our house once." Drowzee looked at her in understanding of how she must feel and released her from the hug. "You know what Drowzee, I think that we should go see how Anna's doing. What do you think?" Sarah asked in attempt to lighten the mood. Drowzee nodded and tried to open the door, ofcourse…

It slipped.

* * *

"**Anna… Can you hear me?"** said an echoing voice in vast darkness.

"_Who are you?"_

"**I am the king of the Dream World. I need you to do something for me." **the voice said as the darkness began to become brighter.

"_What do you want from me?" _Anna asked the room now bright enough for her to see a circular body with a cloud around it.

"**I need you to find me food."**

Anna looked at the half-lit creature curiously. _"Okay. What do you like?"_

The room stopped growing brighter. **"Dreams. Place dream catchers in this shape around the town, and I shall take care of the rest."** the creature said as the smoke around it began to form into the shape of a circle with a star inside it.

Anna looked at the dream catcher carefully and nodded when she got the shape. _"Okay Mr. Dream King. Is there anything else?" _she asked.

The room began to darken to its original color. **"Just tell me once you have done this, and don't worry, I will most definitely reward you for your efforts."** As the room returned to its original color, the creature then continued to say, **"Now wake up."**

* * *

Anna's eyes opened in a mad dash. Looking around, she saw that Mrs. Abel was sitting next to her. "Mrs. Abel…"

The teacher turned to her student, relieved to see her student was alright. "Yes Anna. What is it?"

Anna turned to the teacher and with a blank stare, she asked, "How do you make a dream catcher?"

* * *

How's that for a spooker?

Alright, so now I am obligated to update the O.K. Pokedex entrees. Today's Pokemon are as followed.

**Beedrill**

Poison Bee Pokemon

This poisonous bug type Pokemon has a habit of jabbing at people with its two needle like arms that it finds trying to hurt its next of young ones.

**Weedle**

Hairy Pokemon

It eats its own weight in leaves daily and will not hesitate to jab Pokemon that try to attack it with its needle like horn and tail.

**Scyther**

Mantis Pokemon

It can be seen commonly sharpening its scicle like claws against river rocks and has a tendency of trying to cut houses to ribbons, though it is just an attempt to prove its strength.

**?**

? Pokemon

This Pokemon has no registration in the Kanto Region.

Can anybody guess which Pokemon ? is? Well if you expected me to tell you, than your sadly mistaking. What I will tell you though is that it will have its true identity shown in the next chapter.

As I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, I noticed that my chapters keep on being funny, so that was why I had the joke about Drowzee not having the ability to pick things up due to it not having any opposable thumbs.

Let's see, is there anything else I forgot to mention? Nope, guess not.

Catch you all in chapter 4.

Peace!


	4. It's Christmas On Two Island

Hello everyone. It's me, your favorite coordinator oath-keeper95, and I would like to wish you all Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or whatever holiday you celebrate with your friends and family whether out of pleasure or obligation. Here I have an early presnet for you all, Part 5 of The Tale of Hypno. Want to know something that I realized a bit ago? I'm making a liar out of me. Reasoning, in the epilogue of part 3, I said that I was going to reveal the identity of the Pokemon from Anna's dream. Well… I thought it over and decided to push it to the next part. I promise I'll explain everything in part 5's prologue, deal?

Alright, and without further a due…

I, oath-keeper95, with good Ol' Saint Nick watching me keep my word; do not own the rights to the Pokemon franchise or anime.

I hope you all enjoy my little… 'Holiday Surprise'… in the story. Let's see who can notice what's so special about it. XD

* * *

The Tale of Hypno Part 4: It's Christmas on Two Island.

Three Days till Christmas, no time to delay,

For Sarah knew Saint Nick, would soon be off on his sleigh.

The kids out of school, and playing with friends,

But her father was out to work so to meet works end.

So at home she sat, with a dilemma in mind,

For she needed the perfect gift, for her best friend to find.

"What should I do?" she thought with a fuss.

"It's almost Christmas, and I have nothing to give Mr. Drowzee thus."

She reached to her pocket, and out of she pulled,

A five Poke coin, that and some lint that's weeks old.

"What could I get for five Poke?" she pondered,

Before looking around, which then made her look yonder.

There she saw Mrs. Abel, who lived right next door.

"I've got it." she started, "Mrs. Abel will know for sure."

So she got on her shoes and ran to Mrs. Abel,

"Pardon me teach?" Sarah said smile stable.

Her teacher did turn, and with joy in her voice,

She responded, "Oh Sarah, isn't the weather quite nice?"

"Yes, Mrs. Abel, but I have a question.

I'm thinking of presents, do you have a suggestion?"

Mrs. Abel looked at Sarah with not mock, but surprise.

"Why sure dreary, is it for Drowzee?" she surmised.

Sarah gave a nod, "Yep, but I just don't know,

What kind of present should I get for him though?"

Mrs. Abel pondered a moment, before came a thought,

"Why not bake him cookies?" she said on the spot.

Sarah froze for a moment before making uproar of laughter,

Remembering the events that a few days ago transpired.

Getting control of her lungs, she then said in response,

"Sorry Mrs. Abel, I already tried that once."

This was a pickle, before Mrs. Abel then said,

"I know, why not ask young Mrs. Anna instead?"

* * *

A few minutes later, at young Anna's place,

Anna sat up in her bed in its space.

"A present for Drowzee?" Anna asked and then thought.

"Well I'm hand making presents, why not give that a shot?"

Sarah then pondered the idea not so bad.

"That's a great idea Anna. I'm sure Drowzee'll be glad."

Sarah dashed out of the room in a jolt,

Leaving Anna still in her bed, but alone, she was not.

"**So that is the friend that you've mentioned before?"**

asked a dark creature that seemed like it was from lore.

Anna nodded before she turned around and to her eyes,

She set one more dream catcher. "That makes Thirty-Five."

* * *

Back at Sarah's house, much to her surprise,

She saw her father with bags in his eyes.

"Daddy! You're back!" Sarah said as she jumped like a spring,

As her hug was received as a most wonderful thing.

"Hey there kido, I'm back from my study,

And I'm glad that I made it before Christmas day."

Sarah was joyous, but then realized,

A few hours left on a gift to decide.

"Hey Daddy, I want to make a present you see,

But what kind of present would be wanted by Mr. Drowzee?"

Her father set her down, and then gave it thought,

Until the light bulb in his head turned hot.

He kneeled to his daughter, and said to her clear,

"If you've still got five Poke, then here's something dear."

* * *

Now we go to Drowzee, to see his own way,

Of spending this most joyous holiday.

"Drow." he said, as he took a berry,

And placed it in a bowl and ground it quite very.

But then a sound came, and to his alarm,

He heard the cry of a Haunter with a Gastly in arm.

"Haunt haunt." it said as it held out its kin,

Who shook as it slept like a land locked Goldeen.

Then out of the blue came with Vulpix in tooth,

Came a worried Ninetails, however uncouth.

Like the Gastly before it, Vulpix slept as it stirred,

And gave out a weak whimper that stained to be heard.

Drowzee looked in surprise, for not often is it,

That two Pokemon arrive with the exact same ailment.

He reached for a Chesto Berry and crushed it so fine.

Then he fed it to his patients, and awaited their wake in time.

A minute or two passed, and with no result to be seen,

Until they began to calm down, and stopped making a scene.

Drowzee then sighed, and took a look right behind,

To be met by three others, with same ailment in line.

* * *

The count is now one until the joyous day, and with his work done,

Drowzee took a nap, so not to be undone.

As he slept he could hear something off in the distance.

"Mr. Drowzee! Where are you? I got you a present!"

Drowzee then shook awake as he realized the voice,

He walked over to the entrance to see his friend Sarah most joyous.

"There you are Mr. Drowzee, I wish to invite,

You to my house for Christmas tonight."

"Drow?" he asked with his head on its side,

With his mind racking to what Sarah meant from that line.

"You don't know of Christmas?" asked Sarah before grabbing his arm,

"Then come with me." she said. "I'll explain its charm."

* * *

As the sun dropped, with Sarah in bed,

And with Drowzee lying down next to her head.

For those who are confuse, then let me explain,

What Sarah said to Drowzee, I'll speak it again.

She spoke of how Christmas brought the whole family together,

With cousins and uncles, aunts, fathers and mothers.

She mentioned Saint Nicholas, and his big red sleigh,

That was pulled by seven magic Stantler on good Christmas Day.

Although never seen, Drowzee's eyes came to a twinkle,

And thus stayed the night to meet good Ol' Chris Cringle.

And thus you have it, that's all for right now,

I wish you all a Merry-

Now what's this? Do you hear it? I hear bells in the air.

Let's look out the window at who ever so dares.

But wait, now what's this? I just heard a clump,

And what's this being that slides down the chimney like a lump.

What we see is a large man, decked in deep red,

With a long bushy beard and a snow hat on his head.

Followed behind him, was a small noise to be heard.

The sound made a noise like so, "Delibird."

As the two of them walked to the Christmas tree,

They opened their sacks and placed presents beneath.

But then came a sound from right down the hall,

And came Drowzee walking out as if it would fall.

He gave a quick yawn before he turned to the tree,

And noticed that there were two strangers to see.

"Drow?" he wondered before realizing and then,

Walked over to the large man, and gave a bow with his head.

The large man smiled at Drowzee and said,

"So you're Mr. Drowzee? Aren't you a good friend?

Protecting young Sarah without worry of self,

I think my friend might have a gift for you on himself."

He turned to his friend, and then with a nod,

The Pokemon reached into its sack and then turned.

While turning it held out a small Christmas present,

And he handed it to Drowzee, which gave him a feeling quite pleasant.

As the strangers retreated up the chimney with care,

Drowzee just gave the chimney a quick stare.

Dropping the present down off at the tree,

He walked back to Sarah's room with sleepiness in his eyes.

* * *

"He came! He came!" Sarah exclaimed in joy,

Waking Drowzee with a tone that he seemed to enjoy.

Sarah ran to her father and shook him awake,

Leaving Drowzee to wonder into the living room with a yawn it did take.

As Sarah wondered into the room with her father in toe,

She sat him down and to the presents she'd go.

* * *

After a while of opening presents by the tree,

Sarah realized that there was a few not for her, but for a special somebody.

"Hey Drowzee, look here." she said, and he came,

"I found a few presents that all have your name."

Drowzee looked in surprise, but none meant too much,

Well… none except one, with a much stronger aura then thus.

He reached for the present, and to his surprise,

A five Poke coin tied to string was in the box before his eyes.

"Do you like it Drowzee?" Sarah asked with a blush,

"Daddy said that Pendulums do a Psychic-type much."

Drowzee reached for the gift, but to his dismay,

He couldn't pick it up on even this joyous day.

I know you may think different, but whether you or I'm right,

I'll still say Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.

* * *

I get it, you're all thinking I've got something against Drowzee, but on the contrary, I have nothing but love for Drowzee. For those of you who noticed my little 'Holiday Surprise', I'm glad you enjoyed it, which is assuming you did.

Now it's time for me to update the O.K. Pokedex.

Haunter

Gas Pokemon

These Pokemon like to lurk around dark and dank places to scare people by touching them with its gaseous hand. While they find enjoyment in this, it is believed they also do this to keep people from disturbing its home.

Gastly

Gas Pokemon

While most Gastly have bodies that are made of poisonous gas, there have actually been cases where a Gastly is surrounded by pure oxygen. Either way, you do not want to play with fire around it or else.

Goldeen

Goldfish Pokemon

This Pokemon is quite vicious despite its elegant appearance. It's horn is coated with a poison potent enough to take down a raging Gyarados after a few pokes.

Ninetails

Fox Pokemon

For each of its tails, it has a supernatural power. They are believed to have been messengers between the Gods and the mortals since the dawn of creation, and are sometimes seen as Gods themselves due to their thousand year life spans.

Vulpix

Fox Pokemon

Its fur grows more lustrous as each tail grows. When held by people, Vulpix feels slightly warm. Once it sprouts its sixth tail then it won't sprout any more, but the reason why is still a mystery.

Stantler

Big Horn Pokemon

Their psychic power and strength seem to increase the more that are together. Seven mature Stantler's could cart about 270 tons, but how they gain strength is unknown.

Delibird

Delivery Pokemon

The sack it carries around is actually its tail. It stores food in it that it shares with lost travelers on snowy paths. While many of them flock in mountainous areas, there have been signs of them in the Northern and Southern Poles.

Well, that's all for today. For those of you wondering why Sarah gave Drowzee a pendulum… It will make sense when I update the O.K. Pokedex in Part 5.

I'd also like to thank Shadow Serenity 57 for pointing out my error in the title. I accidentally had it part 5 instead of part 4. Thanks pal.

I hope you all liked today's special chapter, and I wish you all an awesome Holiday and a Happy New Year!


End file.
